Embodiments of the present invention relates generally to integrated devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provides a method for fabricating sensors or electronic devices using vertical mounting as well as a device using vertical mounting. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provides a method for forming a dielectric material and a conduction material overlying one or more integrated micro electro-mechanical systems, commonly termed “MEMS” or devices formed overlying a substrate as well as the resulting device. Merely by way of example, the integrated device can include at least an accelerometer, an angular rate sensor, a magnetic field sensor, a pressure sensor, a microphone, a humidity sensor, a temperature sensor, a chemical sensor, a biosensor, an inertial sensor, and others. Additionally, the other applications include at least a sensor application or applications, system applications, and broadband applications, among others. But it will be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Research and development in integrated microelectronics have continued to produce astounding progress in CMOS and MEMS. CMOS technology has become the predominant fabrication technology for integrated circuits (IC). MEMS, however, continues to rely upon conventional process technologies. In layman's terms, microelectronic ICs are the “brains” of an integrated device which provides decision-making capabilities, whereas MEMS are the “eyes” and “arms” that provide the ability to sense and control the environment. Some examples of the widespread application of these technologies are the switches in radio frequency (RF) antenna systems, such as those in the iPhone™ device by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., and the Blackberry™ phone by Research In Motion Limited of Waterloo, Ontario, Canada, and accelerometers in sensor-equipped game devices, such as those in the Wii™ controller manufactured by Nintendo Company Limited of Japan. Though they are not always easily identifiable, these technologies are becoming ever more prevalent in society every day.
Beyond consumer electronics, use of IC and MEMS technology has limitless applications through modular measurement devices such as accelerometers, angular rate sensors, actuators, and other sensors. In conventional vehicles, accelerometers and angular rate sensors are used to deploy airbags and trigger dynamic stability control functions, respectively. MEMS gyroscopes can also be used for image stabilization systems in video and still cameras, and automatic steering systems in airplanes and torpedoes. Biological MEMS (Bio-MEMS) implement biosensors and chemical sensors for Lab-On-Chip applications, which integrate one or more laboratory functions on a single millimeter-sized chip only. Other applications include Internet and telephone networks, security and financial applications, and health care and medical systems. As described previously, ICs and MEMS can be used to practically engage in various type of environmental interaction.
Although highly successful, ICs and in particular MEMS still have limitations. Similar to IC development, MEMS development, which focuses on increasing performance, reducing size, and decreasing cost, continues to be challenging. Additionally, applications of MEMS often require increasingly complex microsystems that desire greater computational power. Unfortunately, such applications generally do not exist. These and other limitations of conventional MEMS and ICs may be further described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving operation of integrated circuit devices and MEMS are highly desired.